


Za zamkniętymi drzwiami

by enntsu



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝nobody needs to know❞





	Za zamkniętymi drzwiami

Skąpany w błękicie, z koroną i obietnicą po prostu musiał być uwielbiany. Wpływowe rodziny, bogacze, krętacze, inni wielcy przywódcy, uczeni i święci — oczywiście, że każdy z nich widział w nim ten idealny moment. Brakujący element, pierwszą płytkę domina, która dotknięta lodowatą dłonią kostuchy wprawi w ruch biedniejszych, słabszych i zniszczonych przez zżółkłą księżniczkę ludzi.

Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, głosząc podniosłym tonem prawdy o Riliane; porywając Germaine do radosnego i szybkiego tańca; pijąc z nimi i żartując po prostu musiał być kochany. Tak spokojny podczas snucia dalszych planów; przy zmywaniu z siebie krwi i wcześniejszym obserwowaniu rozłączanej od reszty ciała głowy, musiał być szanowany.

Był ich obrońcą i ucieleśnieniem bezpieczeństwa, dlatego nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o jego nocnych wędrówkach.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o zamkniętych drzwiach i kolejnych sukniach zakładanych na martwe ciało sługi; o delikatności z jaką chwytał i podnosił, by później wirować z nim po całej komnacie; o smrodzie, jaki potęgował się z dnia na dzień; o dwóch słowach, które wypowiadał nim dotykał chłodnych warg bliźniaka Riliane.

Dla ich dobra, to musiało pozostać jego słodkim, przegniłym sekretem.


End file.
